I'll Stand By You
by SGTC's Fallen aLien
Summary: Caldera is a normal teenage girl. As normal as being a witch makes her. Living her seemingly perfect life, she doesn't seem to have any problems. But...her dreams start haunting her. Making her 'perfect' life miserable. She finds comfort in the most unlikely place, in someone who's suffering within just like she is.
1. Chapter 1

The world around me was covered in a blanket of white. The magnificent trees towered over me making me feel small…so small. In spite of the snow on the ground and the surrounding areas, I didn't feel cold. Apparently, I was somewhere near the Shrieking Shack, but that was forbidden! What I was I doing there, I do not know. As I examined the place, I saw a tall figure at a distance. He was clad in black, such a contrast to the surroundings. His skin was pale too, almost as white as the snow. He reached out his left hand towards me and I mimicked his action subconsciously. When I did so, he dropped his arm to his side, looked at the ground and started taking small steps backwards. I tried to walk towards the figure but my body would not move. I stood there, numb as the figure disappeared. I wanted to follow the figure but my legs would not listen to me! I wanted to run, at least get somewhere! The cold I didn't feel before was now making itself known, but then the cold wasn't there anymore. I could move my body again. I felt warm. It was comfortable. I felt soft fabric around me…Sheets. I was in bed? All of that had been a dream? Just a dream…but the figure was reaching out! Who was it? Well, it was a dream after all!

I pulled the covers over myself and decided to stay in bed for a little while but my plans were unsuccessful. All the credit goes to: MY MUM!

"Caldera! Caldera!" she called to me. I tell you, I even hated the sound of my own name when someone tried to wake me up.

"Mum…let me sleep for a while…Pleeeaaasseeeeee…" I begged.

"It's already 8 o'clock, Cal!" she said, sounding a little annoyed.

I just turned over in bed.

"Caldera Serhilda Roth! Get out of bed this instant!" she yelled, sounding very, very vexed.

"Mum! It's the summer vacations! Let me sleep," I whined.

"You asked for it," she said calmly, very calmly. Too calmly.

My eyes shot up at once, "No! Mum-!"

But I was too late and in a second, I was suspended in the air, upside down. She did it every time I tried to oversleep. I didn't even know which spell she used because she did it non-verbally, something that really irritated me. And there I was, hanging upside down in my room. I hated it when she did that! Anyone would! No one wants to hang in the air, upside down early in the morning! It was alright to sleep a little more during the summer vacation, wasn't it?

"Mum! Put me down! You have to stop doing this!" I yelled, my head was starting to feel heavy with all the blood rushing to it.

"You have to start waking up earlier," she said, holding back a smile.

I pouted, "Please, Mum."

She smiled and I was slowly dropped back to bed.

"Danke..." I said, and smiled at her.

"Yes, now get up and get ready. Your O.W.L. results are supposed to be arrive sometime soon, aren't they?"

As I heard that, my eyes widened. The O.W.L. results! THE RESULTS! I was having a such a nice summer that the thoughts of 'THE RESULTS' had not crossed my mind. The O.W.L.s had been pushed to a dark corner of my mind. I tried to remember what I had written in the exams but it was of no avail!

"Mum! You had to mention it, didn't you? You sure know how to spoil my morning," I said as I rushed towards my small bathroom.

"Rushing won't change the marks you have scored," she called after me. I heard her laughing.

I took a shower and brushed my teeth and all the other stuff. I wore a black t-shirt, jeans and my usual low-top shoes. I didn't tie my hair as it was wet, so it fell to my elbows.

After getting dressed, I went downstairs into the kitchen. The smell of bacon filled my nose as I entered the kitchen. I sat at the table, as I saw my Mum was still cooking.

"And good morning again!" I said to Mum, cheerfully. Well, there was no use in worrying now. I had written all that I knew, and there was no way anyone or anything could change that. It was a bright summer day and obsessing over 'THE RESULTS' would just spoil it.

"Good morning, dear. You seem happy, I'm glad," Mum replied.

"Yes, Mum. In spite of the cruel wake up call I received and the fact that you reminded me about 'THE RESULTS', I'm in a good mood." She just responded with a laugh.

Well, at least she had started laughing, whether it was real or fake, I didn't know. I still felt like crying when someone spoke of him. I wondered where he was. Whether he was safe or not. But then again, how could he be? It wasn't safe at all! Joining them wasn't safe! Were we in such a hopeless position? Would the Dark Lord reign again?

The answers to these questions were unknown and maybe I preferred it that way. All we can do is hope. Hope that everything will turn out well. And only God knew what 'well' was.

"Caldera? Something bothering you?" My head snapped up on hearing my mother's voice. She looked concerned. I knew that she knew the reason, so I just shrugged.

"It will be alright dear," she said looking down.

I knew that she was lying and she knew that she was too. However, I didn't want to push the subject any further so I just let it go. Speaking about Dad would just hurt her.

She placed my breakfast in front on the table, "Here, eat your breakfast." She went to prepare breakfast for herself.

I started eating my breakfast as I looked at the day's edition of the Daily Prophet. My eyes widened as I read the headlines:

**DUMSTRANG HEADMASTER AND FORMER DEATH EATER, IGOR KARKAROFF FOUND DEAD.**

"Mum! Igor Karkaroff!" I exclaimed.

"I know," she said solemnly.

"Why?" I asked.

"He refused to join them, I believe," she said in almost a whisper.

I just nodded. Then I knew why she was being so sad about the death of someone she didn't even know very well. They would have probably done the same thing to him if he hadn't joined them. She was thinking the same thing as I. So we had to be content in knowing that he was at the least alive.

I went back to eating. Mum sat at the table and started eating too.

"So, Mum..." I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Yes?" she asked, looking up.

"How's work?" I asked, quite quickly. Mum gave a small laugh. "You ask me the same question everyday!" she said, sounding amused.

I pouted, "Well, I don't know what to talk about." Mum chuckled.

"Hey! Its not that I do anything interesting at home that I can talk about!" I defended myself.

"Alright then, we'll go to the Weasleys' for Harry's birthday. Arthur said that Molly wanted us to be there," she said, getting up and taking our dishes with her.

"Mum, I'll do the dishes," I said smiling, "and tell Aunt Molly that we'll be there. I believe Hermione's there too."

"No..." Mum said.

"What?" I asked, shocked that she said no for going to the Burrow. She had been the one to bring it up.

"I meant that I would do the dishes," she said, looking at me as if I was a lunatic, "you did them yesterday, remember?"

"Oh..." I nodded slowly.

I was looking forward to meeting the Weasleys and Hermione but Harry was a completely different story. After what had happened at the Ministry, there had been a lot of tension. The hostility between Harry and I had grown, after he had seen my father fighting for the Dark Side. I wasn't my fault that my father was a Death Eater! I didn't tell him to become one! Didn't he realise that I hated that Dad was a Death Eater? He expected me to hate my father! How could I? I loved him, even though he was a Death Eater.

I furrowed my eyebrows. I was thinking about it again. Hell, he was just being childish. Probably was feeling insecure with Sirius' death but that didn't give him the right to insult Dad!

My chain of thoughts was broken when Mum spoke up, "Caldera! I think I see an owl headed this way! Come here!"

I nearly choked on the milk that I was drinking. My heart started beating so loudly, I could hear it. A feeling of utter confusion took over me. I couldn't process my thoughts.

"Caldera! It IS headed here!" Mum exclaimed, snapping me out of my overwhelmed state. I quickly got up and made my way to the other window in the kitchen. There it was! An owl! Obviously flying towards our house.

"No..no..no..no.." I muttered.

"Stop acting stupid, Caldera!" Mum scolded, but I was not fazed by it as I was concentrating on the owl coming closer and closer, " and get away from window!"

"Huh?" I turned to her.

"Do you want it to land on your head?" she yelled and I could see that she was as anxious as I was. She pulled me away from the window just as the owl landed on the window sill. As Mum released me from her grip, I slowly made my way towards the owl. My heart was still beating rapidly. I saw the official looking envelope tied to its leg. I reached for it with shaking hands. I slowly untied the string that attached the envelope to its leg. I stared at the envelope for a while.

"Come on, Caldera!" Mum cheered. I opened the envelope and read over my results.

**. . .**

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

Pass Grades: Fail Grades:

Outstanding(O) Poor(P)

Exceeds Expectations(E) Dreadful(D)

Acceptable(A) Troll(T)

CALDERA SERHILDA ROTH HAS ACHIEVED:

Astronomy: O

Care of Magical Creatures:A

Charms:O

Defense Against the Dark Arts:O

Divination:E

Herbology:E

History of Magic:O

Potions:O

Transfiguration:O

**. . .**

I read it over and over again. I hadn't expected to fail any subject and I didn't fail any. Six 'Outstandings' were considered good...very good. An 'Acceptable' for Care of Magical Creatures, I wasn't good at it anyways. The only 'creatures' I could handle were owls. The incident when a certain ferret got his arm broken scared me to the point that I skipped some classes. It was his stupidity in trying to prove that he was better than Harry that got him injured but it was still scary.

'Exceeds Expectations' for two subjects. I had done well, I could say that at least. I smiled.

"You did well, I suppose," Mum said, smiling at me. I nodded and handed her 'THE RESULT'. She started reading it and her smile grew wider.

"Ah! You did better than I had!" she exclaimed.

"What can I say Mum? The Sorting Hat is never wrong, it didn't put me in Ravenclaw for no reason," I said, bragging a little.

"And I agree with you," she said, still smiling. I laughed.

"By the way, Mum, you're late for work," I told her calmly, looking at the clock on the other side of the kitchen. It was 9 o'clock. My also looked at the clock.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she asked, throwing me an accusing look.

She took out her wand and flicked it towards the dishes, which started being cleaned without any external help.

"Mum! You are supposed to be the adult," I defended, "and an Auror!"

"Well, I'll be leaving," she said walking towards the back door which was in the kitchen. She took her coat off the rack and wore it. She walked out of the black door, with me trailing behind. We stood in the backyard as she looked around for any sign of Muggles.

"Goodbye, dear," she said as she hugged me.

"Bye, Mum," I said and kissed her cheek, "have a good day."

She started walking towards the old oak tree in our backyard. She stood below the tree and apparated to her destination.

I stood there for a few minutes and then entered the empty. I went into the kitchen, looked at the precious sheet of paper once again and folded it again. The hoot of an owl sounded from behind me, which made me let out a small scream of surprise. I quickly turned around just to find one of the Weasleys' owls sitting on the window sill. It had a peculiar name which I couldn't remember. Pigwegeon...Pidwegeon...something like that. It held a letter in its beak. I made my way towards it and took the letter from its beak. It was from Ginny or Hermione perhaps. I opened the envelope and unfolded the parchment. The handwriting was Hermione's. I started reading the letter:

_"Dearest Caldera..."_


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks just flew by. Maybe it was because I had something to look forward to. Hermione had been writing regularly.  
So had my other friends. Kaitlyn's letters almost screamed at me. And David's letters were just the usual. All of Hermione's letters were about how much we would have to do as N.E.W.T. students. She had scored eight 'Outstandings' and an 'Exceeds Expectations' and was still disappointed! That girl...she is just...extraordinary! Ron and Harry had done fairly well, failed only in two subjects. They seemed to be having fun at the Burrow, the four of them. Then Ginny said that Phlegm spoilt all the fun. At least they were all together. I was alone.

I stayed at home all day doing nothing at all. Well, I cleaned my room repeatedly, cooked food and ate it myself and left some for Mum, listened to music and read books. The normal stuff.  
Staying at home made me feel like things were normal. They seemed to be. Except for Dad's absence, that was very difficult to get used to. I tried my best though.  
My vacation was a pleasant, if it were not for the disturbing news the Prophet used to be full of. The outside world was disturbing to say the least. Dementor attacks, disappearances, even deaths!  
I birthday party, I though, would lift everyone's spirits. And boy! Was I wrong about that!

On the evening of Harry's birthday, Mum and I went to the Burrow. It was not an ideal birthday party, everyone could say that. Everyone seemed to be in a dismal mood. Every time Ron tried to crack a joke, Aunt Molly would snap. Therefore, he stopped his attempts to lighten everyone's moods.  
Things between Harry and I were rather awkward. I wished him a Happy Birthday. He responded with a 'Thanks' and a smile. He looked extremely shocked when I gave him a gift, though he tried to hide it.  
I had wrecked my brains trying to choose a gift for him.  
It was a picture of all of us. All of us meaning; Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, George, Fred and I.  
It was a picture from the Quidditch World Cup, inside the tent.  
"I didn't know you had this picture!" Harry exclaimed, smiling.  
I smiled too, "Ummm...well...I did! So Happy Birthday again!"  
"Thanks, Caldera," he said, looking down," and I'm sorry..."  
"It's okay..." That is all we said to each other.  
The mood became gloomier with Lupin's arrival. He brought a lot of bad news. He looked grim and had some grey hair, his clothes looked ragged. He brought news of Ollivander's disappearance and Florean's too! Ollivander was a wand maker and it was understandable but Florean was just an ice-cream man! What had he done?  
Once Lupin pulled Harry to a corner and started talking about God knows what, Ginny, Hermione and I sat and chatted a bit. Fleur tried to join in but Ginny kept ignoring her. Ginny hated her, so did Aunt Molly and Hermione, and to be honest she was rather irritating. What am I saying? She is very, very irritating! Soooo annoying! Moreover, like all the others, I cannot believe that Bill is marrying her. Nevertheless, we couldn't stop them, as they 'loved' each other! After about fifteen (unsuccessful) attempts to join our conversation, she left and sat next to Bill.  
Once she was gone, Hermione, who had a black eyes thanks to Fred and George, started about studies again.  
"Give it a rest, will you?" Ginny scolded, looking a lot like Aunt Molly for a second.  
"I just wanted to know if we can manage classes together," Hermione defended.  
"Advanced Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy and Herbology, that's probably it," I said quickly, to stop them from arguing, "Ancient Runes, maybe."  
Hermione turned to me again, "And Arithmancy?"  
Ginny rolled her eyes.  
"Numbers aren't my forte," I told her, shrugging.  
"Oh..." she nodded.  
"Whatever," Ginny cut her off, "we're going to Diagon Alley together aren't we?"  
"Yeah, Mum was saying that we'd go together," I said, nodding.  
"We'll be going to Fred and George's shop, I believe," Ginny said smirking and wriggling her eyebrows, it looked very weird.  
"Don't do that, it doesn't look good," I told her. She just rolled her eyes.  
"Aren't you excited about it?" she asked.  
"Of course I am! It's their shop after all!" I exclaimed. I really was excited about it. Fred and George's shop! It would be great! It would be fun visiting it but I shouldn't have said it.  
"Just the shop?" Hermione asked, with a teasing smile. I thought about what they had been saying.  
"I can't believe the two of you! You're ganging up on me!" I almost yelled. And they laughed! How cruel of them. I pouted.  
"What are you gonna do, by the way?" Ginny questioned.  
"About what?" I asked, confused.  
"He won't be in school," she stated.  
"I know, they can't stay at Hogwarts forever, can he?" I said, I didn't know why they were saying such things.  
"Denial..." Ginny sighed.  
"Talk to him when we're there, okay?" Hermione said. I nodded.  
And so the evening went on, with everyone caught up in his or her own conversations.  
It was rather late when we left the Burrow. I hugged Hermione and Ginny goodbye. Aunt Molly kissed my cheek, "Goodbye dear," she said, "Goodbye Cloretta."  
"Bye Molly, Arthur, kids." My mum said.  
"Mum, Bill isn't a kid! He's getting married soon," I told her, indirectly teasing Bill. Bill and Fleur Delacour! Who would have thought?  
Bill laughed.  
"Bye everyone!" I called once more, waving.  
"Bye," everyone called back. Some sounding cheerful, some sleepy and some just melancholic.  
We stepped into the Burrow's front-yard, "Ready?" Mum asked.  
"Yeah," I responded, taking one last look at the Burrow to Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry at the door. Then the feeling of being compressed from all sides came, I shut my eyes and knew that I would be home soon.  
**. . .**

My book-list from Hogwarts arrived the day after Harry's birthday party. So, Mum and Aunt Molly arranged for a trip to Diagon Alley the following Saturday. Time seemed to fly by and Saturday dawned on.  
That day, I woke up without being suspended in the air, much to my relief.  
I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to do the usual. I got dressed in light brown skinny pants, a purple-checkered shirt, a black sweater and black ballerina flats. I wore my ring and bracelet as usual.  
Then I went downstairs to find Mum at the table.  
"Morning!" I greeted and sat opposite to her at the table.  
"Good morning," she replied and got up to prepare me some breakfast. She had eaten, I assumed.  
After breakfast, we headed out the back door towards the old oak tree and stood beneath it.  
"Ready?" Mum asked, looking at me.  
"Yeah! Off to Diagon Alley!"  
With that, I was being pushed from all sides. I closed my eyes. After some minutes of the torture, I felt the calm wind hitting me again.  
I opened my eyes and looked around; we were in Charring Cross Street, in front of the Leaky Cauldron. No Muggles were around.  
"They aren't here yet," I stated. Mum sighed.  
"Cloretta!" a voice booked from across the street.  
I looked to where the voice had come from, and there he was, a huge man with bushy hair and beard, making his way towards us.  
"Hagrid!" my Mum said, smiling at him.  
"Oh! And Caldera too!" Hagrid exclaimed.  
"Hi, Hagrid!" I smiled at him. "Haven' yeh grown?" he said.  
"I guess," I said. He'd just seen me a few months ago. Oh well...  
Hagrid was earning quite a lot of startled glances from the few Muggles that were passing by. Just then, a car pulled up at a little distance from us. It was one of the Ministry cars. Mum had told me that Harry had been given top grade security status, due to the 'Chosen One' rumors.  
"Harry!" Hagrid boomed again. Professor Dumbledore had sent his for Harry's security, since he didn't think Aurors were necessary. And my Mum, an Auror was there too so it was safe enough. I waved to the rest of them, as Ginny came and hugged me.  
"Lets go!" Hermione smiled. She still had a black eye. I started laughing!  
She frowned, "You too?"  
"Sorry..."  
"After yeh, Molly, Arthur, Cloretta!" Hagrid called, leading the way into the Leaky Cauldron. I thought he said 'after'? Whatever...

The usually crowded place was deserted. Only Tom, the owner remained out of the old crowd. He looked up with expectant eyes, hoping for us to be customers. Hagrid apologized to him and said that we were there just for 'Hogwarts Business'. The old man just nodded in response. It was infuriating! Not the old man...but what the Dark Lord was doing to the people! He was taking away people's way of life. What I hated more was that my father was a part of it. I wished that the Dark Lord hadn't risen again, that everything would be how it was two years ago. I knew that many people did too.  
I felt a nudge on my side, I turned around to see Hermione looking at me with a worried expression. Oh great! She knew I was feeling down. I just shook my head and looked in front.  
We walked through the bar and out into the little courtyard at the back, where Hagrid rapped at a brick on the wall with his pink umbrella. The bricks opened to form an archway into Diagon Alley.  
The Alley had changed, changed a lot. The colourful display of spell books, potion ingredients and cauldrons were hidden behind the large Ministry posters that had been pasted over them. The purple posters carried security advice, while some posters carried black and white posters of Death Eaters on the loose. A familiar face stared out of one of the posters, an uninterested look on his face, his blue eyes blinking every now and then. A face that I so loved and many hated, Aldamar Roth. I saw Mum looking away from the poster quickly. There were many pictures of him at home but all of them were of the loving Dad that I knew, but these posters were of a wanted Death Eater not the Dad I knew. I knew Mum had shed a few tears on seeing the picture, he was her husband after all, she loved him. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes, I wanted to stop them but they wouldn't. I didn't wipe them, if I did, everyone would know that I was crying. I had walked the same street so many times with Mum and Dad by my side. A smile made its way to my lips as I thought about it.  
"Caldera? Are you listening?" Aunt Molly questioned. I obviously wasn't.  
"Uhhh..yeah!" I nodded. She looked at me as if she didn't believe me.  
"Molly! It doesn't make sense for all of us to go to Madam Malkin's," Mr. Weasley said.  
"Let the four of them go to Madam Malkin's with Hagrid," Mum suggested.  
"Yes, we can get everyone's books from Flourish and Blotts," Mr. Weasley agreed.  
"I don't know..." Aunt Molly said, contemplating whether to finish shopping earlier or too stick together, "Hagrid, do you think-"  
Hagrid cut her off, waving his large hand, "Don' fret, they'll be find with me, Molly."  
She looked reluctant, but scurried off with Mum, Ginny and Mr. Weasley.  
"Bye, Mum!" I waved. "Bye!" she waved back, smiling a small smile. I could see she still was unhappy. I sighed as we started walking towards Madam Malkin's.  
"Are you alright?" Hermione whispered to me.  
"I'm fine," I said as she patted my back in a comforting manner.  
Hagrid decided to stand outside as he thought that it would be crowded if we all went into the shop. So, the four of us entered the shop together.

The shop seemed to be empty when we first entered the shop but a rather familiar voice issued from behind the racks, "...not a child, in case you didn't notice, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping alone." My luck...it was the Ferret.  
Madam Malkin made a clucking noise and tried to convince him that Mrs. Malfoy was right. Of course he retorted in his usual rude manner.  
He emerged a little while later wearing a set of dark green robes, with pins stuck around the edges of the sleeves. He made his way to the mirror and examined and probably even admired himself in the mirror. It only took a few moments for him to notice us being reflected over his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes.  
"If you're wondering what the smell is, Mother, a Mud-blood just walked in," he said.  
Why did he do that? I he have no other thing to do?  
To that comment, Ron and Harry drew out their wands and pointed it at the Ferret. Madam Malkin, who obviously didn't want a duel to start in her shop, quickly told them to put their wands away. Like they would listen to her, I mentally scoffed at her.  
"No, don't. Honestly, its not worth it," Hermione whispered to the two.  
"She's right. Don't waste your time on random ferrets," I said, but they remained oblivious to us.  
"Yeah, like you'd dare do magic out of school," Malfoy sneered, he turned to Hermione, "who blacked your eyes Granger? I want to send them flowers."  
I bit my lips, I still hadn't got over Hermione's black eye. It was funny.  
"And no one said a thing to you, Roth," he said to me.  
"Neither to you, ferret," I said.  
"You just did," he pointed out.  
"Since when did your name become ferret, Draco?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.  
Madam Malkin commanded us to stop and looked over her shoulder at Mrs. Malfoy for support. Wrong person, Madam Malkin.  
"Put those away," she said coldly to Ron and Harry, "if you attack my son again, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you'll ever do."  
She was so unnecessarily overprotective.  
"Really?" Harry demanded, almost threateningly, as if he could do anything, "Going to get a few Death Eater pals to do us in, are you?"  
His words he not realize? Had he forgotten? Of course not!  
Malfoy's eyes wandered to me, I looked down.  
Madam Malkin said something that I wasn't really interested in, well, no one was. Nevertheless, I didn't pay attention to the dispute, in case anyone dropped one of those stinging comments. I balled my fists and looked at my feet, holding back my tears.

"Ouch!" I heard Malfoy bellow after a while, I looked up to see him slapping Madam Malkin's hand away, "Watch where you're putting your pins, woman! Mother-I don't think I want these anymore-"  
Whiny little Mamma's boy. He discarded the robes and threw them at Madam Malkin's feet! He was so inconsiderate, it made me want to punch him.  
"You're right, Draco," Mrs. Malfoy said, looking at Hermione with nothing but disgust, "now I know that kind of scum that shops here...we'll do better at Twilfitt and Tattings."  
They strode towards the door, Malfoy making sure to bang into Ron.  
"I see you're still hanging around with the losers, eh, Roth?" he said to me, sneering.  
I glared at him.  
"You're crying?" he asked, looking confused.  
"What's it to-"  
"Draco," Mrs. Malfoy's voice interrupted me and somehow, I was thankful for that. My voice had started to break. The ferret walked out of the shop.  
"Hope you are doing well, Miss Roth," she said, turning to me.  
I nodded. "Farewell, Caldera." With that, she walked out.  
"Miss Roth?" Ron questioned. I didn't say anything.  
"Ron," Hermione warned.  
Madam Malkin picked up the discarded robes and cleaned them with her wand. She acted all distracted during our fittings. When she bowed us out of the shop, she looked considerably relieved.

"Got everything?" Hagrid asked brightly when we got out. I found the big man's enthusiasm fascinating. He was such a happy person.  
"Just about," Harry said, "did you see the Malfoys?"  
He didn't like the Malfoys, correction: he loathed the Malfoys. None of them did for that matter. I, on the other hand, liked Mrs. Malfoy, she was nice and caring towards me when we went to the Manor, she still is, though she doesn't like showing that side to others. The Ferret is a brat of course and Mr. Malfoy is just full of himself. But doing something here, I didn't think they wanted any more trouble.  
"Yeah," Hagrid said, looking unconcerned, "bu' they wouldn' dare make trouble in the middle of Diagon Alley, Harry. Don't worry about them."  
Maybe Hagrid read minds! He just read mine.  
I could tell that the others weren't that comfortable, taking into account the looks they were giving eachother. But Mum and the rest of them appeared they could say anything to Hagrid.

All four of them, Mum, Ginny, Aunt Molly and Mr. Weasley were clutching heavy packages of books.  
"Everyone alright?" Aunt Molly asked. She really was flustered. But she was concerned for our safety after all. "Got your robes?"  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and I nodded.  
"Lets drop by at the Apothecary and Eeylops on the way to Fred and George's, alright?" Mum said.  
"Yes. Now everyone, stick close," Aunt Molly said, scurrying off again.  
"Mum, let me carry it," I said as I went to her side. She gladly handed over the package to me.  
It was very heavy! Wow! We would have to study all these books this school year.  
We bought the Potion ingredients at the Apothecary, while Harry and Ron bought owl nuts for Hedwig and Pigwidgeon(I finally got his name right!) at Eeylops. I noticed that Aunt Molly was checking her watch every now and then. I walked beside Mum, "She is really worried, isn't she?" I asked Mum.  
"Yeah...she's a mother after all! I'm worried too but being an Auror, I don't show it so much and Molly sometimes worries a little too much. Every mother worries about their children and Harry, Hermione and you are like her children too," my Mum said, looking at me. I nodded and smiled.  
We headed farther along the street, searching for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Aunt Molly was suggesting that we could stay there only for a little while, which was a disappointment for all of us, kids. Well...teenagers.  
"Whoa!" I heard Ron exclaim as we reached the shop. And I would not blame him for being so loud.  
The shop was 'Whoa'! In contrast to the poster-covered shop-fronts around their shop, their shop was like a firework display! In the left-side window was an assortment of all kinds of goods. The right window was covered in a gigantic purple poster which said,  
"WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT YOU-KNOW-WHO? YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT U-NO-POO-THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!"  
Reading that I let out a small laugh, while Harry and Ron started laughing loudly. I heard Aunt Molly moan and mutter something about Fred and George being murdered in their beds.  
Ron and Harry led the way into the shop, being typical boys. We entered after them. The shop was packed! There were just so many people there! The shelves were full of tricks that Fred and George had used back in Hogwarts and some of them were new. I smiled, looking around.  
Someone grabbed my arm from behind, I turned around to see Ginny.  
"What?" I asked her.  
"Come with me," she pulled me through the crowd, all the way to Mum, who was looking lost among so many children and teenagers in a joke shop. I let out a small laugh.  
"Aunt Cloretta! Please take this for a while," she said and took the package of books from me and handed it to Mum. "S-sure.." Mum said, startled by Ginny's loud voice.  
"Have fun!" Mum called behind us as Ginny started dragging me to who knows where.  
She led to to Hermione, who didn't have a black eye now. She met the twins, I guess.  
"Look at this!" she exclaimed, holding up a box.  
Apparently, there were some daydream charms in that box.  
"Haven't you girls found our special Wonder Witch products?" someone asked from behind us.  
I turned around to see Fred and Harry walking towards us. Don't ask how I know it was Fred, I just know that its him. Its weird.  
Fred smiled at me and I smiled back.  
"Follow me ladies," he said winking at me? Maybe..  
And there on the shelves were very very pink products. I scrunched my nose.  
"Don't like it?" Fred asked.  
I shook my head, "Its just I don't like the colour." Fred chuckled.  
"Best range of Love Potions," he stated.  
"Do they work?" Ginny asked.  
"Of course...for twenty-four hours...depending on the weight of the boy in question." "And the attractiveness of the girl," George finished, appearing out of nowhere.  
"But I'm not selling it to our sister," George added, "And you don't seem to need it either." Fred finished looking at Ginny with a smirk.  
"Our dear Caldera doesn't seem to need it either, does she Fred?" George commented, looking at Fred.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.  
"Does she, Fred?" he asked again.  
"Ye- I mean No!" Fred said, flustered. Wow...that's rare. Ginny smiled a teasing smile at me.  
Then I got it! I GOT IT! They have been teasing me with FRED! Ginny, Hermione, and George! And others too! Shame on me! I call myself a Ravenclaw! I'm stupid!  
We went to the Yule Ball together and all but there wasn't anything between us! Maybe...  
I opened my mouth, then closed it again.  
"We'll let you talk." George said and turned to Ginny, "Aren't you Miss..."  
I looked back at Fred.  
"Ummm..soooo.." I started.  
"How are you?" he asked.  
"Fine...you?" I replied. I don't know how it got so awkward! Curse you, George!  
"You won't be at school," I stated. Stupid! As if he didn't know!  
"Yeah..." he trailed off.  
"Hogwarts will miss the two of you," I said. Stupid. Rowena Ravenclaw must be cursing me right now!  
"We can't stay in school forever," he stated. I nodded.  
"I'll miss you..." I said, looking at my feet.  
He chuckled, "I'll miss you too."  
"Where are they?" A voice screeched. Aunt Molly.  
Both of us looked at her, she looked...scared.  
"Where are who?" Fred asked. "Ron, Harry and Hermione," she replied.  
"Must be here, somewhere," I said shrugging.  
"I've looked," she said.  
"We'll look for them, don't worry," Fred said. He took my hand and started making his way through the crowd, while my heart was running off to somewhere I didn't know. Why was it beating so fast? It never happened before. I'd known him since we were little. It was so confusing!

We looked all over the shop and the three were nowhere to be found! They probably went off looking for trouble again. They always did. Them and trouble were like old friends. But then I had my own new found trouble too. Fred was still holding my hand. We didn't say a word to eachother though.  
It was sooooo awkward!  
"There you are!" Aunt Molly's voice screeched again.  
I sighed, they were back from wherever they were. And on queue Aunt Molly started scolding them and surprisingly Mum added to that too. I guess they were very worried. They kept insisting that they were in the back room so Aunt Molly and Mum let it go. But of course they weren't! Fred and I were in the back room just a few moments ago.  
"Lets get going then," Aunt Molly suggested, "its getting late."  
"Yeah, come on kids, get your stuff," Mum said, looking at me and then at Fred. A smile crept up on her face. Not her too!  
Everyone got ready to go and Fred let go of my hand. As everyone was saying their Goodbyes, I went to Mum and took the package from her.  
Aunt Molly was squeezing Fred and George in a bear hug, while all of us waited at the door.  
"Uhhhh..Caldera?" I looked back to see Fred, holding a bottle.  
"Yeah?"  
"For you," he shoved it at me, I quickly caught it.  
"What is it?"  
"A Wonder Witch product, useful for pimples and blemishes and stuff," he said.  
I raised and eyebrow, "Are you implying that I have pimples?"  
"No! No! Just-"  
I laughed, "Kidding, Fred."  
"Oh..."  
"How much for it?" I asked, well I couldn't just take it, could I?  
"Its free, for you," he said, smiling.  
"Hey! No fair!" Ron called from behind me, Fred glared at him.  
"Thanks and Bye Fred, George," I said smiling at George. He waved.  
And Fred...hugged me! With the books between us! Talk about weird! I didn't know what to do! Stupid stupid stupid!  
"Lets go!" Aunt Molly called. Then he let go and smiled at me. I smiled back.  
"Write to me," I whispered.  
"Sure," he said with a grin.  
"Bye!" George called.  
Then our small procession walked out. We went into the Leaky Cauldron and out.  
The Ministry car was waiting for the rest of them.  
"We'll be leaving," Mum said to everyone. I nodded.  
"Bye!" Ginny called while waving, "See you on the first!"  
"Bye!" I called and everyone waved.  
I held on to the books with one hand, while I clutched Mum's cloak with the other.  
"Fred, huh?" she whispered. I could feel my ears becoming warm and my cheeks too!  
"You too, Mum?" I whined before she apparated both of us back home.  
**. . .**


	3. Chapter 3

I tossed and turned around in bed as I tried to fall asleep. It was the day before I left for Hogwarts for the new school year. I don't know whether it was excitement or just that I had forgotten to pack something that kept me from falling asleep. I had packed all my robes, other clothes, books and all other stuff the day before so that I wouldn't have to participate in a scavenger hunt with Mum in the morning.  
I sighed and turned over in bed again. The only source of light I had was the faint light of the crescent moon outside, meaning I couldn't really see much.  
I closed my eyes but sleep did not take over me. Maybe it was because I had slept more than a normal witch should during the vacation.  
I groaned and threw the sheets off me and sat up in bed. I reached for my bedside table. I found it and felt around for the knob of the drawer. I pulled it open and took out my wand.  
"Lumos," I whispered and the tip of the wand lit up.  
I looked at the alarm clock on my bedside table and saw that it was already three-thirty in the morning.  
I heard a shuffling sound issuing from the direction of my couch. I pointed my wand towards the couch and saw a dark silhouette of a man, apparently sitting on it.  
My breath caught in my lungs as I sat on my bed, unmoving. My hands were shaking; I could not move a muscle.  
Should I call Mum? Or was the silhouette a result of shadow play?  
That's it! It must have been shadow play!  
I sighed in relief. I was probably thinking weird things in my sleep deprived state.  
I moved back in bed and rested my back against the headboard. I ran my hand through my hair. I was thinking about crazy stuff, like a lunatic.  
Who would have snaked into my room anyway?  
Just then, the light on the tip of my wand went off. I handed turned it off! My heart started racing, "Lumos!" I whispered harshly but the tip did not light up.  
I was getting scared but I decided not to scream, in case it was just my imagination.  
I just decided to get back in bed but I couldn't move! I tried my best to move but I simply could not. It wasn't because I was scared. I just couldn't move! Someone had cast a spell on me! The dark mass wasn't a shadow after all! I felt stupid (I was feeling stupid very often these days). I must have at least sent a jinx that way. And there I was leaning against the headboard, defenseless, not able to move.  
I felt someone coming closer to me, I wished I could close my eyes, I wished I could turn my head to see who it was.  
Then someone whispered in my ear, "Just came here to see my dear daughter."  
I recognized the voice! My Dad!  
He had risked coming here, just to see me. Tears welled up in my eyes, he chuckled, "No crying," he said, but the tears still ran down my cheeks.  
"Study well, do your best. I know you'll make us proud." He referred to him self and Mum as 'us'. He did love us but left us. Dad coming to see me was proof of his love for us but why did he leave us? But then...he may have a reason.  
"I love you two," he said.  
I couldn't respond! I wanted to tell him that we loved him too. I was frustrated! I wanted to hug him, talk to him, see him being my Dad again but I couldn't.

The only thing I heard next was my alarm going off.  
I quickly sat up in bed and looked around me. He wasn't there and it was morning already. Was it a dream? It couldn't be! I wasn't one...there had to be some proof that it was real! Then I realized! My wand! I had taken it out to look around in the dark. I looked and found my wand on the bedside table. A huge smile made it way on my face as I saw it there. I always kept it in the drawer below. Mum would not have taken it out. I shot out of bed and into my bathroom; I showered, brushed and put on my clothes. I just wore a baby-blue jumper with a hood and black skinny jeans and my low-top shoes.  
I took my wand and put it in inside my shirt, at my waist, I always did. I ran down and found Mum preparing breakfast again. I sat at the table and greeted Mum, "Good Morning!"  
"Morning Callie!" she greeted back.  
She put the plate in front of me, "Start eating. We don't want to be late."  
I did as she said and started eating. I was contemplating whether to tell her about last night. She wouldn't believe me and probably scold me for staying up so late.  
I myself was not sure if it was real. The wand could have been a co-incidence. Maybe it was a dream after all. I was so desperate to see my Dad, so my subconscious mind had showed me what I wanted: To meet my Dad and hear that he loved me...loved us.  
"Mum..." I started; I decided to tell her half of it at least, "I had a dream last night. It was Dad, he was in my room and he told me that..." "Go on," Mum encouraged. That was quite surprising!  
"..He loves us...You and...I..." I trailed off.  
"Well, we love him too, don't we?" she said, smiling a soft smile.  
That was unexpected! I expected her to tell me to stop being stupid or something like that. I smiled and nodded.  
She sighed and got up, taking her dishes to the sink. She placed the dished in it and the started cleaning themselves without anyone's help. I wanted to learn that! It would be useful, but Mum never taught me saying that we weren't allowed to do magic out of school and that it would make lazier.  
"Come on! Eat it! We don't want to be late," she said and I started eating quickly.  
When I was done, I placed the dished in the sink and they started to clean themselves, thanks to Mum.  
Mum put on her cloak and without any warning, my trunks started moving. I quickly moved out of the way, as my Mum opened the door for the trunks to pass. We got out of the house and Mum locked it. She took out her want and put a few protective charms around the house. Then, we got into our car, which we didn't use very often, just on some occasions.  
"Lets go," Mum said, as she started the engine and we speeded of too King's Cross Station.

The station was crowded. It was the same every year, with all the students of Hogwarts and their parents. In addition, some Muggle children and their parents were there too.  
Mum already had my luggage in a trolley. I pushed my trolley forward, looking for familiar faces but none were to be seen.  
"They must be at the platform," Mum said from behind me, startling me a bit.  
"Yeah! Yeah!" I exclaimed.  
We made our way to the barrier, unknown to Muggles.  
I ran straight through the barrier and into Platform 9 ¾. The platform was crowded but a tad bit less than the 'Muggle' platforms. I was looking around when I felt someone walk into me, "Oh my, Caldera! Don't stand in the way! What if some over-enthusiast runs and knocks you over?"  
"Sorry, Mum!" I said as I made my way towards Aunt Molly whom I had spotted when Mum was scolding me.  
"Hi everyone!" I greeted.  
Ron, Hermione and Ginny weren't there but there were two grim-looking Aurors.  
"Hey, Caldera!" Harry greeted back, smiling.  
He had been quite nice to me since his birthday, but I wasn't complaining.  
"Where are the rest?" I asked.  
"Ron and Hermione went out for their Prefect duties and Ginny went off to meet her friends," Harry said, "you should go too."  
I knew he was referring to my prefect duties.  
"You should attend to your duties, Callie," Mum said. I nodded and hugged her. She kissed my cheek.  
"Bye, Mum. Aunt Molly, Mr. Weasley," I said as I loaded my trunks on to the train. Wow! I am strong!  
Harry said that wanted to talk to Mr. Weasley, so I boarded the train without him.  
Mum and Aunt Molly were waving. I smiled to myself. I pushed my way through the crowd; I didn't know how these people got so much energy from. I looked for an empty compartment or a compartment where my friends were seated. I finally found a compartment in which some of my fellow Ravenclaws were seated. I finally found a compartment in which some of my fellow Ravenclaws were seated. I entered the compartment and greeted everyone there: Kaitlyn Miller, David Walker, Michael Corner and Terry Boot. If I said I had a best friend, it would be Kaitlyn. We had known eachother since we started in Hogwarts. She was the happy-go-lucky type, never really thought about consequences. But was smart; like all Ravenclaws were.  
They greeted back and smiled at me. Kaitlyn helped me with my trunks; she is always very helpful. I thanked her.  
"Let's go patrolling, Cal!" David said and I nodded. He was a prefect too, so we were partners, sort of.  
"Bye! We'll see you later," I said to the rest of them as we walked out.  
We split up and went around train making sure no one was running around, hexing each other or causing explosions. But then, causing explosions was Seamus' job. After about half an hour, I was finished and started making my way to our compartment.

As I was walking along corridors, I saw a ferret walking towards me. Not towards me, but in my direction. I moved towards the wall so that we would not bang into each other. But trust the foul mannered ferret to barge into anyone he sees.  
"That is so lame, ferret! Watch where you're going!" I shouted at him.  
"Oh really, Roth? I wasn't the one who looked like I was sleepwalking!" he spat back.  
I glared at him, "I made way for you! You barged into me on purpose!" I shrieked, losing my temper.  
"Oh, so you have started acknowledging your superiors? That's good, Roth," he smirked.  
"Superior? You and-"I started but was interrupted when I felt someone tapping my shoulder.  
"What?!" I turned around to see an alarmed-looking Marcus holding two scrolls in his hands.  
"Uh...Caldera?"  
"Yeah?" I said softly.  
"This is for you," he handed me a scroll.  
"Love letter, eh? Roth?" the ferret said. I just ignored him.  
"What is it?" I asked, opening the scroll.  
"An invitation. Some Professor Slughorn wants us to join him for lunch," Marcus said, shrugging.  
I read the scroll and it really was an invitation. Slughorn was the new Professor, according to Harry. So why did a Professor want us to join him for lunch?  
"Let's go," I said and walked away with Marcus, without giving the ferret a glance.  
Ahhh...satisfaction!  
We went to compartment C where we were invited.

When we entered the compartment, we saw that we were not the only ones who were invited. I did not know some people who were there but one person I knew very well. Ginny! I smiled at her.

"And you two are?" an old man with a round belly, who I supposed was Professor Slughorn, asked us.

Marcus looked too nervous too speak so I spoke, "He's Marcus Belby and I'm Caldera Roth, sir."  
"Oh! Miss Roth! Mr. Belby! Please take a seat. I'm so glad that you could come," he exclaimed happily.  
What was so exciting about Marcus and me joining him for lunch?  
I just smiled and went to sit next to Ginny; Marcus followed and sat next to me.  
"What is this?" I whispered to Ginny.  
"Dunno. He saw me hex Zacharias Smith and I was sure that I was in trouble but he invited me for lunch!" she whispered back.  
"Now just m'boy Harry remains," Slughorn said.  
Harry? His boy? Ginny gave me a questioning look, I just shrugged.  
"Is Harry coming too, sir?" Ginny asked.  
"Yes, yes. Do you know him dear?" Slughorn asked, looking interested.  
"Yes. He's my brother's best friend. Caldera and I are friends with him too," she said. I glared at her. Why did she drag me into the conversation?  
"Oh? The three of you are friends, Miss Roth?" he asked, looking at me.  
"Yes, sir. We're friends," I said, forcing myself to smile. He nodded.  
After a few moments, Harry and Neville entered.  
"Harry m'boy!" Slughorn exclaimed.  
Harry looked utterly confused and Neville looked scared. Slughorn started introducing everyone to Harry and left Neville almost totally ignored.  
"Miss Roth and this charming lady here tell me that they know you," he said to Harry.  
What? Didn't he believe us?  
Harry smiled at us awkwardly. I smiled back, while Ginny glare at Slughorn's back.

Harry and Neville each took a seat and Slughorn told us to start eating. I just ate some pie as Marcus' style of eating made me lose my appetite. He never changed.  
As the afternoon droned on, I learnt that everyone who was invited was either related to someone famous of was a child of his favorite students. Ginny of course was there because of the hex she performed and in my opinion was the only one who deserved to be in the 'Slug Club' as he called us.  
"So, Miss Roth? How have you been dealing with the death of your grandmother?" he asked and I almost choked on my own saliva.  
That was the reason he had called me here. My grandmother. Well, I should have known, my Mum was an Auror but not so famous and Dad was famous for all the wrong reasons.  
Nana had been a great witch in her days and was quite famous.  
"That was almost five years ago, sir," I said. I saw Slughorn narrow his eyes.  
"However, it was difficult as I was just twelve, but through the years, I have accepted her death. She was my first teacher actually and I loved her dearly," I finished.  
"That must have been difficult. A great Marie was and quite charming too! Quite popular among the men, Gordon was very lucky to have such a charming wife," he said, as I just nodded.  
The sun was setting now and twilight was setting in. Slughorn looked around, blinking.  
"Good gracious! It's dark already! I didn't notice that they had lit the lamps. You better change into your robes all of you."  
I took that as a signal to leave and stood up.  
I walked out of the compartment as Slughorn was telling us that we could stop by anytime. I noticed that he left Marcus out (because he wasn't very close to his famous uncle).  
"Bye everyone," I said as I walked towards our compartment.  
"Wait up, Caldera," Marcus said and started jogging towards me. We made our way to our compartment.  
"What was that about?" David asked as we entered.  
"New professor," Marcus shrugged, "invited some people with famous relatives."  
"How is he?" Kaitlyn asked .  
"Annoying."  
All of us changed into out robes and just sat and talked until the train came to a halt.  
Kaitlyn and I crossed our arms together and walked off the train.  
"We didn't get to talk," she said, pouting.  
"We can talk all night once we get to Hogwarts," I laughed.  
"Come on ladies, get onto the carriage," David yelled.  
We all got onto the carriage and made our way towards Hogwarts, our second home.  
. . .


	4. Chapter 4

The two of us; Kaitlyn and I, walked through the large doors and into the Entrance Hall. The entrance Hall was crowded as it always was on the first day. Students of all years were entering in groups, leaving the First Years a little startled. They probably didn't know where to go, what to do, whom to look for. I smiled to myself, we were just like that! Some five years ago, I realised that we had grown only when I saw the little ones.  
"Cal? Caldera?" I turned towards Kaitlyn, who looked irritated.  
I raised an eyebrow, "What did I do?"  
"We were talking, remember?" she said, furrowing her eyebrows.  
I sighed. I had told her about the incident with Fred and she wouldn't stop talking about how I was cursed by oblivion.  
"How oblivious can you be? He asked you to the Yule Ball and you accepted! Why did you? To dance?" she kept speaking.  
I rolled my eyes. Why did they think that going to the Yule Ball with Fred was such a big event? It was almost two years ago.  
"Yes, Kaitlyn. I went there to dance because it was a Ball. I accepted because no one had asked me and we know each other since we were little," I said, getting annoyed.  
Why on earth were we having a discussion in the middle of the Entrance Hall, with people brutally pushing past us?  
"What about Draco Malfoy? He had asked you and you know him since you were babies!" she exclaimed, quite loudly too, seeming to be very satisfied with her comeback.  
The ferret was just being the idiot he was, that was it. In case anyone hadn't noticed, he seemed to take a special liking to irritating me.  
"You don't know how much I pity myself, Kaitlyn. No one should be exposed to such idiocy at a young age," I shook my head, trying to look sad.  
"But he did ask you!" she exclaimed again.  
" 'Roth, I don't think anyone will ask you to the Ball. So, I'm being kind enough to ask you, accept my offer.' That was what he said," I said, really he was the idiot he was, he didn't expect me to be his date.  
"You remember how he asked you!" she smirked at me, I rolled my eyes.  
She was worse that Ginny or Hermione! She romanticised every relation I had with a person of the opposite gender.  
"What are you ladies doing here? Do you wanna be trampled?" I heard David's voice say.  
To say the least, I was relieved. Kaitlyn really seemed to be in the mood to anatomize my love-life. Not that I had one.  
I turned and smiled at David, "We were just going."  
"Let's go," Kaitlyn said, and pulled me towards the large double doors that led to the Great Hall.  
David and Terry (who I hadn't seen until that moment) followed behind.

The Great Hall was just as I remembered it; not that I had expected it to change but seeing all the students, the teacher's and other staff sitting at their usual places made me feel at home. Hogwarts was home to each and every one of us. The enchanted ceiling was beautiful as usual; with the numerous candles apparently hanging from the ceiling. They say that you get used to the magic at Hogwarts but the ceiling of the Great Hall never ceased to fascinate me.  
Most of the students were at the table, talking amongst themselves.  
"So we're again, eh?" Terry said, looking around with a smile on his face.  
"No...We're in Azkaban!" David said, flicking him on the head, "Of course we are, Terry."  
"Come on boys, sit," Kaitlyn said as she sat at our House table, I followed.  
They two of them sat at the table, after shoving at each other and laughing. Kaitlyn just rolled her eyes and I wouldn't blame her; what was so funny about shoving at each other. Boys...I never really understood what they had in their skulls.  
"Can I sit here?"  
All four of us turned to see, Michael Corner, standing beside the table.  
"Since when did you start asking permission for sitting with us?" I asked; he was being weird.  
Michael just sighed and sat down.  
"Where did you disappear to?" David asked him.  
"I got on another carriage and you people didn't wait for me," Michael glared at all of us.  
"Sorry," Kaitlyn said, "but Cal and I were discussing about—"  
I glared at her, did she have to be so...open...about things.  
"Hey Cal!" I turned around to see a very worried looking Hermione and an indifferent Ron.  
"Yeah?" Could something be wrong? Harry wasn't there, so he probably got into some kind of trouble. It was usual and it was just the first night, it wouldn't be that bad.  
"Did you see Harry?" she asked, her voice urgent.  
"No," I shook my head. So I was right; Harry got into trouble again.  
"It's usual for him, Hermione. He'll be back," I added.  
"Told you, didn't I?" Ron said, looking at Hermione, annoyed.  
"Thanks anyways, Caldera," Hermione said and walked away with Ron behind.  
"That bloke always disappears doesn't he?" David said, shaking his head, looking like an old man.  
I laughed. David looked at me, "What?"  
"Nothing."  
"Hey guys," a rather giggly voice said; Padma Patil.  
I smiled up at her, so did the others.  
"Come on, Padma; sit down" Kaitlyn said, patting the space next to her, "the Sorting Ceremony will start in a moment, I believe."  
Padma sat down, just then, the First Years started filing into the Hall, led by Professor McGonagall.  
The usual procedure took place; no one seemed the least bit interested in what the Sorting Hat had to stay, well most of them.  
Finally when the Sorting was finally over, I looked over towards the Gryffindor table, no sign of Harry.  
"Can you guys not eat like pigs?" Kaitlyn screeched, I just ignored her, it happened every time all of us sat together to eat. I just age a small piece of chicken.  
I looked towards the double doors to see a bloody faced Harry enter the Great Hall. I was right; trouble again. But how did he manage to get all bloody on the first day?  
I heard a high pitched laughter issuing from the Slytherin table; which unfortunately was beside ours. I turned towards their table to see who could make such a ridiculous noise, I turned around to come face to face with the ferret. My luck!  
"It's not a good manner, eavesdropping on other people's conversations, Roth," he sneered, "Do you want to end up like Potty?"  
I raised an eyebrow, was he implying that he did that to Harry? But I couldn't ask, he'd think that I was really interested in their conversation.  
"It would be so much more convenient if that girlfriend of yours wasn't so loud," I said, smiling the sweetest, fakest smile I could manage.  
"She's not—"  
"Jealous, Roth?" another voice sneered, the ferret's girlfriend of course.  
"Yeah, Pansy! I'm so jealous, I'm planning to murder you in your sleep and—"  
"Stop it, Cal! Don't..You'll lower yourself," David interrupted, grabbing my arms. I didn't know that he was listening, the rest of them were caught up in their own conversations.  
"Low? A blood-traitor like you talks about being low?" Pansy barked again.  
I saw David grit his teeth from the corner of my eye; he opened his mouth to say something but then he...and everyone else in the Great Hall was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore's deep voice.  
"The very best of evenings to you," he said as she smiled broadly, both David and I turned towards the teacher's table.  
The first thing I noticed when I looked at Dumbledore was his right hand, which was blackened and just looked...dead. Taking into account, the whispers that were coming from all the tables, I wasn't the only one to notice.  
"What happened to his hand?" Kaitlyn whispered, looking genuinely horrified.  
"Who knows? He may have been doing something in the summer," Terry just shrugged.  
"But why didn't he heal it?" Padma asked.  
"Why are you asking me? Ask him!" Terry whispered. Padma rolled her eyes.  
No one could blame them; the blackened hand did raise many questions in my mind too.  
Dumbledore seemed to have interpreted the whispers in the Hall; he just smiled and said that it was nothing.  
Of course it wasn't nothing! The hand looked dead! Could it be? The curses I had read about? The old ones...some poisons without cure.  
Dumbledore just continued speaking, the worst part was: The goods from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had been banned! Most of the younger ones, groaned at that. And I myself was disappointed! I know, being a prefect I mustn't be thinking that way but with the twins gone at least the pranks would serve as a memory of the fun times and chaos they brought to Hogwarts.  
"We are pleased to welcome a new member of the staff this year," Dumbledore continued, he was talking about Slughorn, "Professor Slughorn." Slughorn stood up; his bald head was gleaming in the candle light. Perhaps it was because he favoured famous people, I didn't particularly have a liking towards him, "is an old colleague of mine who had agreed to resume his old post of Potions-master."  
Potions? Harry had told us that there'd be new teacher but didn't tell us that he's take over Snapes's post!  
And it wasn't just me who was surprised by it, most of them were.  
"Potions?" Terry asked, raising his eyebrows.  
"Professor Snape meanwhile," Dumbledore continued, noticing that the muttering was growing louder, "will be taking the position of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
"Wow," Kaitlyn said, she probably had nothing else to say. What could anyone say anyways?  
Dumbledore had made his decision, no one could change. He must have done it for a reason...hopefully.  
"We're doomed!" Michael whispered harshly.  
"No, we're not. Doesn't matter who the teacher is, we'll have to do our best," David said, turning.  
Michael responded with a nod and sighed.  
"But doesn't it seem like the post is jinxed?" Padma stated.  
I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"  
"Well, no one has had the post for more than a year," Padma said, shrugging.  
It was true! All the teachers who had taken the post had to leave the post in a year. Quirrell had even lost his life.  
"Yeah. Come to think of it, it is true," Kaitlyn said, sitting up. She obviously found another topic to speak about.  
Then Dumbledore started speaking again, "Now, as everyone in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength."  
I knew he'd mention this, had expected it but again at the mention of the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters, my heart started beating faster and my breath hitched.  
I could feel Kaitlyn's eyes but she didn't say a thing. The whole Hall was silent for that matter. Kaitlyn was outspoken but knew when she shouldn't be talking, I was thankful for that.  
Like every time someone mentioned Death Eaters, I didn't listen. I didn't listen to a word he said, it may have been important but I just couldn't. I knew he wasn't talking about Dad in particular but he was one of them and I couldn't stand it when someone talked about my Dad like he was a bad person. He may be bad to them; to me he's my father.  
"I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety," I heard Dumbledore say; his speech must have been over.  
I looked up at the Headmaster; he was smiling down at all of us. I sighed and smiled a little, as long as we were under Dumbledore's wings, we'd be safe.  
"But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say goodnight. Pip pip!"

I smiled and got up from the bench, all the other around me did the same, the benches making a deafening scraping sound.  
"Let's go, we have to herd the First Years," David said lazily.  
I sighed.  
"I hate the job," I whined, I couldn't help it! This was the worst part of being a Prefect.  
Herding small children who didn't know what to do. Yes, I had been the same too but I swear, I wasn't that out of control.  
"Stop whining, girl. We have to do it," David said, trying to sound stern and failing miserably.  
I laughed.  
"Bye people! See you in the dorm!" I waved at the rest of them.  
They waved and exited the Hall through the large double doors.  
"Let's get going then," David said walking off towards the First Years who looked...intimidated.  
They found David scary? He wasn't scary! He was just a tall bloke not scary. I ran after him.  
"Can't live without dear David, eh Roth?" I heard the ferret comment; I just sent a glare in his direction as I stood beside David.  
Why did he always appear out of nowhere? He just stood there as Pansy tried to get the First Years in a queue.  
"Follow me! I don't want anyone getting lost or getting into fights!" David called.  
The First Years were already in a queue, some were still staring at the ceiling in awe, some looking around the Hall and some looking at the ghosts who were floating around.  
"You lead, I'll stay at the back in case anyone gets lost," I whispered to him. David nodded.  
"Come on!" he waved and started walking towards the doors. I went to the end of the queue and started walking behind them.  
Our little procession made its way towards the Grand Staircase. As expected, the First Years looked at it with awe. The staircase was an extraordinary sight for all the children, the one's from Wizarding families and the Muggle-borns.  
I figured they would want to know about it so I started, "These are the grand staircases and as you can see, they keep shifting. Please be careful and try to remember the stairs you need to take. It won't be easy but as you are Ravenclaws, it won't be very difficult."  
I smiled at them as I finished.  
Then David led them on the stairs. The stairs were very familiar to us and it wasn't very difficult to make our way to the fifth floor.  
We entered the Spiral Staircase that led to our common room.  
The First Years were talking amongst themselves, and looking around.  
I was starting to feel tired and wanted to get into my bed. The thought of a warm and comfortable bed seemed very pleasing.  
We all came to a stop at the top of the staircase, and stood at the door. The eagle knocker at the door spoke in its usual deep voice, "Which came first, the phoenix, or the flame?"  
It was a usual riddle and all of us knew the answer.  
"A circle has no beginning," David stated and the door swung open.  
The children nearly ran David over trying to enter the common room all at once.  
I started laughing. David glared at me, "I hope it happens to you someday."  
"Sure," I stated.  
I looked around at the common room, some students were lounging on the chairs and talking but most of them were probably in their beds already. I always felt that our common room had a soothing atmosphere, maybe it was because most of it was blue. Blue carpets, blue and silver silks, the domed ceiling was painted with stars.  
"I'm going to sleep. Good night, David," I said, as I tried to stifle a yawn.  
"Okay, good night, Cal," he smiled and left walking towards a group of boys.  
I turned and made my way towards the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, I looked up at her stone face.  
Beauty and intelligence; two words that described her well.  
I then entered the door leading to the girl's dorm and went up the short flight of stairs. I then entered our room, to find Kaitlyn and Padma fast asleep in their beds. Kaitlyn...for a person who wanted to talk all night, she sure did fall asleep early.  
"Wingardium Leviosa," I whispered and flicked my wand towards my trunks that were on my bed.  
They placed themselves on the floor beside my bed. I unzipped my small bag, which had all the things I needed for the night.  
I changed into my pyjamas, folded my robes and placed them on the foot of my bed.  
Then, I took off my bracelet and ring, placed them on the bedside table and got into bed.  
I noticed that Luna wasn't in the room yet, so I left the lights on.  
"Good night, Kaitlyn..Padma..." I said to myself, knowing that they couldn't hear me.  
I closed my eyes, I was very tired. I hadn't had any sleep the night before too.  
The night before! My eyes opened at the memory of Dad's voice.  
"I love you two..."  
I didn't know if it was real but I knew that he loved us.  
Without anymore thoughts about last night, I surrendered myself to sleep.  
. . .


	5. Chapter 5

Kaitlyn and I entered the Great Hall, both of us were out of breath. Thankfully, we were just in time for breakfast. There was loud murmuring in the Hall, the still didn't seem to have died down. And I knew that for all the students in Fifth Year and above, the excitement would die as soon as we would enter class.  
Kaitlyn grabbed my hand and started towards our table. As usual, she had led us straight towards David and the others. The boys' heads were thrown back in laughter, particles of food probably flying out of their mouths. I mentally cringed. Why were boys so gross? Not all boys but why just our friends?  
Terry turned towards us and waved.  
Kaitlyn and I quickened our paces and sat at the table.

"Why do girls take so long to get ready?" David frowned at us.

"Why don't boys take care of their personal hygiene?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Aren't the two of you capable of having normal conversations?" Kaitlyn asked.  
I just shrugged as I picked up a toast and started nibbling on it, looking around the Hall as I had nothing else to do.

"Honestly? We aren't," I heard David say, "Why did you interrupt? It sounded like the beginning of an intelligent exchange."  
Although I wasn't looking at them, I knew that Kaitlyn was glaring daggers at David. That was the usual 'them'.  
Usual.  
That was how life was going to be now. I seemed dull but I preferred it that way; who knew how long the peace would last? Why was their peace anyway? The event at the Ministry had proven that the Dark Lord had risen. My Dad's absence was proof that they were already on the move. But what was stopping them? Some kind of signal? Something that would make it easier for them to take over?  
No, I wasn't anticipating the Dark Lord's reign but...I didn't know!  
Maybe just maybe there was a small part of me that hoped Harry was the 'Chosen One' and that he's defeat the Dark Lord.  
Maybe it was absurd but who knew? The world may not be doomed just yet.  
Hopes. (False) Hopes: They were all everyone was clinging to.

I felt a sharp tug on my hair which caused me to look at the culprit, Kaitlyn.  
"What?" I snapped. Why couldn't she grab my attention normally?

"You looked like Professor Trelawney for a minute there," Terry snickered.  
I had tuned out! Again!

"Sorry," I said, eating the bacon that was on the plate in front of me.

After breakfast was over, Professor Filtwick descended from the staff table and made his way towards our table. It was time for the distribution of our time table. It would be a bit more complicated for us this year as Professor would have to see which subjects we were to take and if we qualified for them. All of my friends were immediately cleared for taking the subjects they had chosen. Soon, it was my turn.

"So, Miss Roth," Professor looked up at me, that was something that always made me awkward.  
"Charms; Outstanding. That's good. Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Tranfiguration, Potions and Ancient Runes. I see you have qualified for all of them. I wish you all the best."  
he handed me the parchment that contained my timetable. I stood up from the table bowed my head to our Head of House and left for the dorm.  
Kaitlyn must have been waiting for me with our books, both of us had Ancient Runes for first period.

. . .

First day was always chaotic. People rushed into classes, while the first years were busy losing their way. They'd arrive late for classes and they'd be excused. Everything would be excused on the first day. Everything and everyone except for us, it seemed.  
There was a pile of homework we had been given for Ancient Runes. I found the subject very interesting but Professor Babbling was torturing us with all the homework on the first day.

"Snape! Great!" Kaitlyn exclaimed as we entered the D.A.D.A. classroom.  
I just sighed; what was the use in complaining?  
He'd teach us, and find new ways to torture us.  
Kaitlyn made her way straight to the back of the class behind David and Michael. THat's where we usually sat.  
But then, who cared where we sat anyways?  
We walked towards our usual place and sadly...and very regrettably beside some Slytherins! A ferret and Nott to be particular. I had nothing against Nott, I hardly knew him but the ferret! The ferret! Was a pain!  
I rushed so I could sit on the other side of the bench so that I didn't have to sit next to the ferret; but Kaitlyn being as cruel as she was stepped forward and sat on the other side. I glared at her, she just smirked at me.

"Roth just swallowed a toad?" the ferret drawled from behind me.

"No, I think I got a ferret's fur in my mouth," I turned and glared at him.  
He glared back.  
I just sat and turned my gaze towards the door. Hermione was entering with Ron and Harry. She was also carrying a load of books. She tried to wave at us but couldn't because of the books on her hands. I waved at her and Kaitlyn smiled at her.  
The whole class went silent as Snape entered the room on their heels.

Snape's eyes moved over the class, examining each of our faces. He then started insulting us indirectly. That was what he did. He made his way towards the edge of the class. I had to crane my neck to keep him in view. He spoke of different curses whilst showing us pictures that looked rather...disturbing.  
"...you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of non-verbal spells. What is the advantage of a non-verbal spell?"  
As always, Hermione's hand was the first to shoot up in the air. Snape, seeing that no other person in the class knew the answer or was too lazy to answer, reluctantly asked for Hermione to answer.  
"An answer copied almost word to word from the Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6," Snape said, sounding unimpressed.  
The ferret sniggered which caused me too glare at him. He glared back and I turned away.  
"You will now divide into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will try to repel the jinx in equal silence," Snape said, and with that we stood up in our places.

"So," I looked at Kaitlyn, "you jinx and I repel?"

"Okay!" she said cheerfully and drew out her wand. So did I."The clear winner!" he cried to the dungeon.

"Ready?"  
I nodded in response. A non-verbal spell, I always wanted to learn it. So I'd try my best. I let out a deep breath and tightened my grip on my wand.  
'Finite Incantatum,' I said in my mind.  
I didn't know what Kaitlyn was trying to do. Nothing serious, I knew. But what if she made me break out in boils?  
Kaitlyn's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, I knew she was doing her best too.  
'Finite Incantatum,' I repeated but there was nothing coming from Kaitlyn or her wand so I relaxed a bit.

"Protego!"  
Harry's voice caused all of us to look in his direction. Professor Snape was composing himself, it looked like he had been thrown back by Harry's Shield Charm.

"Do you remember me telling you we are practicing non-verbal spells, Potter?"

"Yes," Harry responded.

"Yes, _sir_," Snape corrected him.

"There's no need to call me 'sir', Professor."  
At first, I wasn't sure if I heard him right. A laugh involuntarily escaped my mouth, but I quickly pretended to have a couching fit. I could feel Professor Snape's eyes on me.

"She swallowed a fur ball,sir," I heard ferret say. I could hear the smirk in his voice.  
I turned and narrowed my eyes at him.

'Thank me,' he mouthed to me.  
Yes, I understood him. Because I understood him even when both of us couldn't speak.  
Why on Earth was I thinking about that again?  
I turned away from him.

. . .

Kaitlyn, Michael, Terry, David and I spent break doing homework. Padma had gone off to meet her twin again. I started with the Ancient Runes homework. It was DIFFICULT! Kaitlyn and Terry left for Arithmancy while Michael went to see Cho Chang. Seriously, I didn't know how they ended up together! Weird...  
David and I had a free period . We didn't talk much, the homework required concentration. After almost and hour of wrecking my brain, I was done with the Runes translations. _Just_ the translations.  
I kept my quill on then table and sat back on the lounge on which we were sitting.

"Done?" David asked, not looking up from his homework.

"Yeah! Just the translations."

"Wait till you start on the D.A.D.A. work," he said.

"Don't try to scare me Mr. Scary," I slapped his back.

"When did I become scary?"  
This time, he looked up.

"Since I saw the first years cowering in fear from you," I said as I smiled at him playfully.

"Sure," he said, sitting up, "time for Potions, right?"

"Yes. Slughorn. Wonder how he teaches," I said, getting up and stretching myself. There weren't many people in the common room. Most of them were probably in their classes or outside, enjoying their free period. Lucky them.

"Lets go," David said as he closed his books and mine.

. . .

Kaitlyn and Terry seemed to have disappeared to nowhere it seemed. We looked everywhere on our way to the Potions class room in the dungeons.  
Not wanting to be late for our first class with the new teacher, David and I made our way towards the classroom.  
To our surprise, when we entered the classroom, Terry and Kaitlyn were already seated at one of the tables. They waved us over. I looked at David; he just shrugged.  
As we passed the numerous cauldrons that were emitting vapours, one cauldron was giving off a scent that was nothing but seductive. Honestly.  
It smelled of books, of rain and...something minty...and warm. I didn't know how something could smell minty and warm at the same time but it did! And I was drawn to it.  
David punched me lightly on my back, urging me to walk. Annoying! That was annoying...because it didn't want to get away from the smell.  
Knowing that he's hit me harder if I didn't walk, I just continued towards the table.

The 'Trouble Trio' entered the class just before Professor Slughorn.  
And I couldn't help but notice that he greeted Harry, Zabini and I enthusiastically. Oh, how I hated that part of the old man.  
"Now then, now then, now then," said Slughorn happily, "Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of Advanced Potion-Making."

"Sir?" Harry raised his hand.

"Harry, m'boy?"

"I haven't got a book or scales or anything - nor's Ron - we didn't realize we'd be able to  
do the N.E.W.T., you see -"  
I was wondering how Harry and Ron ended up in Potions, they hadn't bought any Potions equipment at Diagon Alley.  
Professor Slughorn went to the cupboard in the corner and took out two books that weren't the the best of conditions and gave it to Ron and Harry along with scales that seemed worn out. The two of them didn't look too happy with it.

"Now then," said Slughorn, as he went back to the front of the class. "I've prepared  
a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the  
kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought  
to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one  
is?"  
He indicated the cauldron placed nearest to the Slytherin table.  
Why? Oh why did the ferret have to be in almost every class I was in?  
The cruel world!

Hermione put up her hand faster than lighting.  
"It's Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion that forces the, drinker to tell the truth,"  
said Hermione.  
Her answer obviously pleased Professor Slughorn. He opened his mouth to ask another question but Hermione raised her hand again.  
"Its Polyjuice Potion, sir."  
That girl, really! Why wasn't she in Ravenclaw?  
Again, Professor asked a question and Hermione answered, "Its Amortentia."

"It is indeed. Ir seems almost foolish to ask," said Slughorn, looking very impressed  
impressed, "but I assume you know what it does?"  
"It's the most powerful love potion in the world!" said Hermione.

"Quire right! You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals," said Hermione enthusiastically, "and it's  
supposed to smell differently to each of according to what attracts us-"  
Then I didn't hear what Hermione said.  
A love potion?  
It had a distinctive smell to everyone and that got me thinking.  
To me it had smelled of books and rain..and something that was minty _and _warm. What was it?  
What was that smell that attracted me? I didn't know something about myself...and that seemed amazingly annoying.  
Kaitlyn elbowed me on my ribs.  
Why were my friends so violent?

"Amortentia doesn't really create love, of course. It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room - oh yes," he said, as he nodded at Nott and ferret who were smirking.  
He looked so punchable, that ferret. Trying to be a know-it-all.  
"When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love. And now, it is time for us to start work."

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one," said Ernie Macmillan , pointing at a small  
black cauldron standing on Slughorn's desk. It was golden in colour.

"Oho," said Slughorn again, "Yes. That. Well, that one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis."  
Hermione let out a loud gasp which caused all of us to look in her direction.

"I take it that you know what it does, Miss Granger," Professor looked at Hermione, smiling.

"It's liquid luck," Hermione said excitedly. "It makes you lucky!"  
Liquid Luck?  
Well, that was one hell of a Potion!  
Everyone, including me, sat up in their chairs.  
Professor Slughorn explained to us that Felix Felicis was a dangerous potion if taken in large quantities and how it was banned from sports, elections. exams and other competitions.  
He offered a tiny bottle of Felix Felicis as the reward for the day's lesson.

"So," said Slughorn, quite suddenly, "how are you to win fabulous prize? Well, by  
turning to page ten of Advanced Potion Making. We have a little over an hour left to us,  
which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death.  
I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect  
a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix  
here. Off you go!"  
It was a golden chance and I didn't want to lose it.  
I quickly took out my cauldron, scales, ingredients and my book.  
I noticed that the ferret was unusually dedicated to his work; he really seemed to want a lucky day.  
I took out the sophorous beans and tried cutting them with a dagger. It was very very difficult!  
The beans kept bouncing! It was getting frustrating...I just grabbed the beans and tried to cut them but instead, the dagger landed on my thumb. The sharp pain brought tears to my eyes but I decided to keep on going.  
I managed to get a little juice out of the beans and put it in the cauldron, it turned a dark shade of purple but it was supposed to turn lilac!  
I started stirring anti-clockwise like the book said, it was doing nothing!  
Then randomly I stirred in a clockwise direction and it turned dark pink. I stirred again and again. Nothing special was happening! I looked around and everyone looked...mad at the potion! Except for Harry, surprisingly. He looked happy with his potion. He wasn't the best at Potions, maybe today was his lucky day.

"And time's . . . up!" called Slughorn. "Stop stirring, please!"  
He went around peering into everyone's cauldron, he just smiled at me when he looked into my cauldron.  
When he reached Hermione, Ron, Ernie and Harry's table, he cried out, quite literally.  
"The clear winner! Excellent, excellent, Harry! Good lord, it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent. She was a dab hand at Potions, Lily was! Here you are, then, here you are - one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, and use it well!"

"Wow!" Kaitlyn whispered as she looked at Harry recieving the bottle. David and Terry looked annoyed.

. . .

I got out of the dungeons all alone. I had sent all of them away as I was taking too long because of my 'injured' thumd. It hurt!  
I didn't show it to them 'cause Kaitlyn would make a great fuss and I didn't like using magic for everything, including a small cut.

"Roth?"  
The ferret again! He was leaning against the wall outside the classroom. Trying to look all high and mighty.

"What?" I snapped.  
He didn't respond. Verbally, that is. He just walked up to me.  
What in the world was on his mind?  
"What?" I asked again.  
He just drew out his wand. He wanted to duel or something? I wasn't in the mood.  
"Malfoy?" I said.  
He stood in front of me and smirked. Then suddenly, her grabbed my arm.  
What was the boy up to?  
He then raised my 'injured' hand and looked at it. I didn't know how to react, it was one of the very few moments when I let a ferret make me speechless.  
"Ferret..." I whispered.

"Shut up, Roth," he said, sounding annoyed, "Episkey."  
The cut started healing itself, it burned a little but in a few seconds, it was all gone.  
I was shocked! Who was this? An imposter?  
But then..who'd want to look like him?  
"Sorry," he said.  
HUH?  
"I'm sorry that your hands refuse to listen to your brain."  
No, I was wrong. It wasn't an imposter. It was our very own Draco 'Ferret' Malfoy.  
He'd healed the cut for some odd reason but was the same old annoying person.  
With a smirk, he just walked off.  
And I just stood there, trying not to throw my Potions ingredient at him

. . .


	6. Chapter 6

I was there again; the Shrieking Shack. I didn't know why I ended up here every time. The ground was still covered in snow. I looked around, not knowing what I was looking for but there was something I needed to get to. Something I needed to be with. I felt cold, something really was missing. I didn't know what.  
I walked a few steps and realized that I was barefoot but the cold wasn't coming from the snow it was because of the missing part.  
I walked forward, my feet leading the way.  
I came to a stop at some point, I didn't know how long I had been walking. I wasn't tired or anything.  
I looked down at my feet, not knowing why. But as soon as I did, I screamed. There was a body laying on the ground; dead. The blood had turned the snow a deep crimson. The figure was clad in black. My heart felt like it had been squeezed. Whose body was it? I bent over the body and touched it. I ran my shaking hands over his hair, blonde hair. I tried to turn over the body.  
"NOOOO!"

I sat up in bed with a start and realized that it was still dark.  
"Caldera?" Luna's voice sent a cold chill down my spine. I turned towards her, my breathing still erratic.

"Sorry, L-Luna…did I disturb you?"  
My voice sounded too high-pitched for my liking.

"No. I was awake long before you started turning in bed."

"A nightmare?" she asked, no sleep in her eyes.  
I nodded.  
I wasn't feeling sleepy either; all the sleepiness had vanished without a trace.  
The dreams were repetitive…and so vivid. It really felt that I was slowing losing something…or someone. They couldn't really mean something could they?  
I shook my head, now could a dream mean something?  
Random dreams in my past haven't had meaning…why would they bear some meaning now?

"You'll stay awake?"  
I turned to her to find her fast asleep. Weird girl she was.  
I sighed and sat back.

**. . .**

"Another hour of torture; over!" Kaitlyn cheered as we filed out of DADA class.  
All classes after the first weren't all that exciting; we were back to the same old 'sit in class and listen to your teacher routine'.

"Boring it was but it wasn't torture," I said, looking at her.

"Yes, yes. Because you love him so much!" she retorted.

"Roth loves whom?" a voice asked. Both of us turned around. It was the ferret of course, nosy little idiot. He seemed to hear everything we talked about.

"Stop eavesdrop-"

"Harry!" Kaitlyn interrupted.  
Harry? That was ridiculous! How did she come up with it? Harry? Potter?  
I looked at her with my mouth wide open…HARRY?  
And she just winked at me.  
And then I understood. Well, I understood partly. She was just trying to annoy him by taking Harry's name but then I didn't understand why she was talking about me loving Harry…which was FALSE!

"Potty? Roth?" he turned to me.  
I knew Kaitlyn wanted me to play along but I didn't want to be murdered by those fans Harry had and rumors in Hogwarts spread wilder than wildfire.

"NO! That's worse than you snogging Parkinson!"  
I didn't know where that came from but it did.

"Jealous?" he smirked.

"Why-you know what? It's pointless arguing with you!" I turned on my heels and walked off.  
Stupid…stupid ferret.

"Wait up!" Kaitlyn called from behind. I turned around to face her.  
"You're not mad at me, are you?" she asked.

"It's pointless," I said and made my way towards the Entrance Hall.  
I wanted to go to the lake; I hadn't been there in a really long time.

The lake was peaceful as it always was. Going there was a great decision. No one was around and I could just spend time with myself and my books of course. I sat underneath a tree and opened my DADA book. And started reading the chapters we hadn't started on yet.  
After a while, my eyelids started getting heavy. I sat up and shook my head, I couldn't possibly fall asleep on the ground like that.  
I started reading but my eyes started acting out of their own accord again. I hadn't really slept much last night; maybe that was why I was feeling so sleepy.  
I rested my head on the tree trunk and then I suppose I fell asleep.  
When I opened my eyes, I was in the Potions classroom. How in the world did I get there?

"Now class open page 168 of your books and follow the instructions," Slughorn called.  
I looked around, what had we been talking about? Everyone seemed to know what Slughorn was talking about. I just did what we were told and turned my book to page 168. I thought that potion was makeable. So, without any delay, I took out my scales and other ingredients.  
All of us started on our work and after about five minutes, a loud explosion sounded from across the room.  
Seamus.  
That was the only possibility. Seamus and his explosions.  
The whole class rushed towards the table. We all looked down at him, he was unconscious and his face was covered in soot from the smoke. Everyone would have probably laughed but he did look pretty. Slughorn tried to push through the crowd with his huge belly.  
"Move away, all of you!"  
We obeyed.  
Then someone started calling my name. it was Seamus who was injured, why would anyone call me?  
I turned and everything went black.  
Someone was still calling my name. It was only then that I realized that I had been dreaming. It was too vivid a dream.  
I slowly opened my eyes and looked right at Kaitlyn.

"Caldera! Stop scaring me, okay!" she said, sounding genuinely scared.

"You couldn't have thought I was dead."  
It was not a question but a statement. Sometimes she worried too much.

"Of course not! But…it scares me when you are asleep and don't respond."  
The last part was merely a whisper, I really had scared her.  
I sat up and hugged her.

"Idiot," I said and chuckled.  
Kaitlyn had an overactive imagination but cared about me none the less.

"You are," she protested, pulling away, "and we're late for lunch."  
She stood up and held out her hand for me. I took it and stood up too. I picked up my books and headed towards the main castle with Kaitlyn beside me.

**_. . ._**

The orange light of the setting sun illuminated the whole common room. Everyone sat in groups chatting and some doing their homework.  
Our group of four, Kaitlyn, David, Terry and I were belonged to the group of people who were chatting.  
It was Friday evening and we were just relaxing. The first week was over. It seemed unbelievable.  
It seemed like it was just a day ago that I was getting ready to come to school.  
"First weekend!" Kaitlyn cheered. I smiled, halfheartedly. I didn't really feel too good. My head felt heavy and my throat dry. I just wanted to go to bed.

"We get to relax finally, eh?" Terry leaned forward, resting his elbows on lap.

"Yeah…" David stretched himself on the couch, a lazy smile on his face.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked. The fact that the first week was over was amazing but there wasn't much to do.

"I think we're gonna spend the day at the Owlery," David said, looking at Kaitlyn.  
Terry and I laughed but even my mouth seemed to hurt when I laughed.  
He was teasing Kaitlyn, who was scared…no, **terrified **of owls. Actually, birds in general. Didn't know why that was but it was entertaining at times. Especially at breakfast; when the owls brought our mail. David got her mail for her every time.

"Yeah yeah…make fun of me."  
She turned away and tried to look hurt.  
The evening went on just like that.

After dinner, David and I had to go out, patrolling the corridors.  
Sometimes, it irritated me, not being able to be with my friends. Wasting a large part of my time correcting people who didn't really listen to me.  
But David and I got to talk and talking to him was relaxing. He seemed to know what was wrong, not just with me but everyone he knew and cared for.  
Though tonight, I wasn't really in the mood for letting out my grievances to him. Sometimes, he cared too much.  
We paced slowly around school from floor to floor. The silence in the air seemed to be pressing down on me. It felt uneasy being alone with him. He knew me too well, but so far, he hadn't said a thing to me. Maybe he wouldn't say anything. That or he was waiting for the right time to ask.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked when we reached the Seventh floor corridor. So my second guess had been right. He was waiting for the right time to ask.

"Nothing," I said and continued walking. He didn't follow.

"You can't lie to me," he stated, his voice was somewhat cold.  
That made me stop in my tracks. His had been rude to me, he mocked me, he scolded me but never, never was cold.  
I turned to look at him, his fists were clenched and he was looking at the ground.  
"You can't pretend that it's not affecting you. It's your Dad isn't it?"

Dad? I wanted to deny it but…I couldn't. I had been trying to push him to the back of my mind. Telling myself that he loved us. But…I knew the hopes were false. I didn't want to accept that there was no hope left for us.  
"No," my voice started quivering.

"Liar," he accused, but his voice wasn't cold anymore.  
And before I knew it even happened, tears started sliding down my cheeks.  
Why? I wanted to ask. Why was I crying? There was nothing wrong with my life but still, everything was.  
Everything felt wrong.  
I felt David's hand brush mine lightly. I looked up to see him smiling at me.  
"You don't have to hide things from us."  
I nodded. Maybe crying was good sometimes because I felt better. I reminded myself that I had friends, friends that cared.

"Nightmares, David."  
It just slipped from my mouth. Nightmares.  
They were my biggest trouble right now.

"They don't mean anything, Cal. Read yourself to sleep every night, you will sleep like a log," he patted my back.  
Suddenly, I felt him tense up. He straightened up and looked past me. I followed his gaze.  
And there he was, a ferret, standing at the end of the large corridor. He didn't have that smug, self satisfied look as usual. He looked like he had been doing the wrong thing.  
"Lets go," David urged and pushed me forward. I walked past the ferret quickly, looking at him from the corner of my eye but there was no sign of that smirk. Just slight…fear. That wasn't like him. I knew he was a coward of sorts but he never seemed terrified. That was just not him.  
But what did it have to do with me? I didn't care about what happened to him. It shouldn't mean anything. Just like my nightmares didn't have any significance. They didn't mean a thing.  
Just my imagination.  
They didn't mean anything.  
But somehow…I knew in some part of my mind, there was concern about both. My nightmares and Draco.

**_. . ._**

**_Author's Note:  
The chapter title and the chapter was inspired by the song "Dark Dreams" by Blood On The Dance Floor and Lady Nogrady.  
Enjoy people! And sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes that have been left unchecked._**


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh my goodness! Here comes the mail!" Kaitlyn exclaimed as she saw the owls coming into the hall. She was trying to duck below the table.

"Relax, girl. I don't think there's any mail for any of us," Terry said, trying to look serious. Kaitlyn sighed and sat on the bench, still looking around. It was a Monday again; the weekend had just flown by. And here we were, back to eating breakfast and worrying about homework again.  
All of us were startled when Kaitlyn let out a loud shriek and stood up. We all looked up to where she was looking. Not much of a surprise; an owl was headed towards our table…towards us. It wasn't a familiar owl and probably none of the others found it familiar too. It flew straight towards and by then Kaitlyn was halfway out of the Hall.  
Surprisingly, the owl dropped a small envelope right in front of me and flew away.

"For me…" I said as I picked it up and opened it. Inside was the most exciting thing that had happened to me during the school year, so far! A letter from the twins!  
'_Dear Callie…' _it read, '_Since you seem to have forgotten about __my __our humble existence, we have decided to write to you. It is a bummer that our products got banned at Hogwarts, eh? Dumbledore…old man's losing his sense of humour."  
_I felt a huge smile make its way onto my face.

"Who's it from?" Kaitlyn chirped from behind me.  
I'd thought she'd left the hall?  
"FRED!" she answered her own question, and I couldn't help but notice that she had left George out.

"George too," I corrected her.

"But Fred, Cal! Fred! He thought of you!" she cheered.

"Both of them did!" I whined but who could stop Kaitlyn and her imagination?

"They wrote to you?" a voice inquired. I turned to see Ron, looking like a rather angry monkey.

"Yeah…"

"They write to you and not their brother? What is their problem?" he just walked off.  
He was … a weird one.  
I just shrugged and turned to Kaitlyn who was now reading the letter with a maniacal grin. She scared me..at times.

. . .

The feeling when you know that something has happened before.  
Déjà vu…  
That was what was happening to me right now as I sat in Potions class. Professor Slughorn was talking away in front.  
I couldn't hear a word he was saying, just was trying to figure out … things. Why was I having these feelings? I wanted to know! But the more I thought about it, the more prominent the ache in my head became.  
I tried massaging my temples but it wasn't of much use.  
"Now class open page 168 of your books and follow the instructions," Slughorn called.  
I just did what we were told and turned my book to page 168. Draught of Peace. I thought that potion was makeable. So, without any delay, I took out my scales and other ingredients.  
A simple potion it was but the fact that I was feeling like banging my head against the wall wasn't helping.  
A few minutes later a loud blast resounded from the other side of the room.  
I knew it would be Seamus.  
And it wasn't because he was the one who always caused explosions; it was because my gut told me that it was him. I knew it was him…because it had happened before.  
But why didn't anyone else realize?  
Was this some kind of illusion?

Expectedly, all the others, including myself moved towards him. I just had to! Because I knew this was to happen…  
I looked down at the bloke, unconscious and face covered in soot.  
My head started to pound, I couldn't look anymore.  
I closed my eyes and then my heart started to sink….it seemed to, at least. Because it was then that a realization hit me. A startling realization that I didn't want to accept. Thinking about it made my head pound and my heart sink.  
_No it can't be, _I thought.  
After all the self-convincing I had done over the weekend; this shouldn't be happening. They weren't supposed to be of any significance. Dreams couldn't come true! They shouldn't.

Then, what was this?  
My dream repeating itself right before my eyes. I tried to swallow but a lump had formed in my throat that didn't seem to go away. I was panicking! Didn't know what to do…  
I moved away when everyone else did and watched as Slughorn, harry and Ron, escorted Seamus out of the classroom.  
Class was over; there was no doubt about it. And nothing…nothing felt good about class being over. I just stood there, trying to deny the fact that this was happening. Nothing felt good, nothing felt right. And inside I just hoped that this was just a co-incidence. That this would never happen again.

**. . .**

The scent of flavoured soap and bubble bath drifted in the air as I stepped into the large bathtub of the equally large Prefects' bathroom. My headache had become a bit milder, with the relaxing fragrance and the warm water. I leaned back on the side of the tub and allowed my mind to unwind.  
I had been trying to deny…things. I had been trying to deny reality.  
Denial.  
That was what it was.  
All this time I had been telling myself that everything was normal.  
It wasn't.  
With the Dark side rising, nothing could be.  
Pretending would never help. And now I had more to worry about. The dreams…these dark dreams. Why was I having them? Never happened before. I actually still hoped that I was over analyzing things. Seeing into things too deep.  
I wanted to deny it but…maybe acceptance would cure me of this anxiety.  
What it to happen will happen, will happen. No one can stop that, can they?  
And dreams would always be dreams contemplating over it wouldn't do me any good. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I was thinking to much.  
Then I made up my mind.  
Accept what will happen and what is to happen. And what is happening.  
There is no guarantee that my dreams are coming true. Today was a co-incidence.  
With my mind made up, and with another deep breath, I opened my eyes. I got out of the tub as the clock chimed, signifying that it was 9o'clock. Curfew time for us, Sixth years.  
I got changed quickly and went out to the corridor and was very, very surprised at what I saw.  
There he was, a ferret, leaning against the wall. I could see that his smirk had returned.  
I don't like saying…or even thinking it but I was glad. His smirk made me feel normal.  
Nevertheless, it didn't change the fact that he was annoying and so, I tried to ignore him and walked right past him.

"Callie," he called in a mocking voice.  
Callie?  
What was he up to now?  
"I think I have something that belongs to you."

I turned around immediately. That utterly annoying smirk present but that didn't really catch my eye. What did catch my eye was the pice of folded parchment in his hand.  
Not just any piece of parchment; it was the letter I'd gotten from Fred and George.  
How'd he get it?  
"How did you get your hands on it?" I asked and snatched it from him.

"You go around dropping things. It isn't my fault that I found it," he said with a nonchalant shrug.  
I couldn't come up with a retort. It was my fault that my mind had been straying. My fault that I had been thinking about things that didn't make sense.

"Something's bothering you, isn't it, Roth?" he asked.  
Yes, yes, it was.  
Bit I couldn't tell him, could I?  
And he didn't even have the right to ask. I could see that he wasn't himself these days. I was positive something was bothering him but I never asked him and he shouldn't be asking me. I turned to walking away but he grabbed my arm.

"I'll tell you the day you tell me what's bothering you," I said, my voice betrayed me. I broke but for once…he didn't mock me. And it was because of that that I knew something was wrong.

We weren't the best of friends, we couldn't even be called friends but nothing had remained a secret between the two of us. Bickering, quarreling, fighting, everything always came out.  
But now I knew, Draco Malfoy was hiding something from me.

**. . .**


End file.
